From Dream to Nightmare
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo, María termina en otra dimensión en la que México no fue conquistada por España, sino por Inglaterra. Ahora su país es una potencia mundial pero sin recuerdos, deberá recuperar todas las piezas de la historia para saber qué fue lo que pasó y cómo terminó así. Quizás no todo es malo y ella prefiera quedarse en esa dimensión... o no?
1. Chapter 1

Era otra conferencia en la sala internacional. Alemania estaba tratando de mantener la calma ante el ruido que se escuchaba en la habitación mientras Italia platicaba alegremente con Japón acerca de futuros planes para esa tarde que incluían una cantidad insana de pasta y una competencia de comer helado.

Estados Unidos reía ruidosamente mientras platicaba con México acerca de un chiste nuevo que le habían contado. La mexicana se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco maldiciendo el momento en el que se había sentado junto a él y pensando en cómo callarlo de una buena vez.

España comía tomates con Romano. Ambos discutían acerca de las cosechas y de la cantidad de frutos rojos que el español debía juntar para la tomatina, su celebración anual de lanzar tomates a diestra y siniestra como si fuera una guerra encarnizada. Todos gritaban pero los más ruidosos eran Inglaterra y Francia

-Mon ami, no te enojes-le dijo el francés con una sonrisa pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo al menor que temblaba de enojo.

-¡Sabes que odio que toques mi trasero, wine bastard!-exclamó el ojiverde harto mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, mon lapin-dijo Francis con una amplia sonrisa. No era más que un sinvergüenza y su descaro fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-Pues ahora lo vas a evitar-un aura oscura rodeó al británico cuando éste sacó su varita mágica y la agitó en el aire. Nadie se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?!-exclamó el ojiazul algo asustado pero su única respuesta fue una sonrisa diabólica por lo que gritó y saltó sobre la mesa. Arthur le lanzó un rayo azul al francófono. El mayor se agachó justo a tiempo para esquivarlo por lo que el rayo se impactó contra la mexicana.

-MARY!-gritó Alfred cuando pudo ver en cámara lenta como el rayo chocaba contra su frente y la morena caía al suelo.

-¡Princesa!-gritó el español corriendo hacia la chica que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. Al parecer estaba desmayada, pero eso no impidió que la ira se apoderara del ibérico y gruñera furioso- Inglaterra…

España sacó su alabarda mientras un aura oscura lo cubría de pies a cabeza y se lanzó sobre la mesa dispuesto a partir en dos al británico que solo pudo retroceder mientras cundía el pánico. El estadounidense entonces notó que la mexicana había desaparecido.

* * *

María despertó desorientada maldiciendo en su mente al cejón por haber pedido los estribos por una tontería como la que había ocurrido y más aun por haber usado su magia sabiendo que sus hechizos jamás funcionan bien-

Abrió los ojos y notó que estaba sentada en el comedor del gringo, el cual estaba comiendo en silencio. Un delicioso aroma le indicó que frente a ella había un rico platillo de pescado frito con puré de papas. Todo era muy extraño.

Ella miró al rubio a su lado, se veía diferente, estaba más delgado de lo normal. Quizás por fin sus innumerables dietas habían surtido efecto, aunque eso no explicaba el por qué estaba más bajo de estatura.

Su complexión era extremadamente parecida a la de Arthur, de hecho, la única diferencia eran los ojos azules y el mechón que se elevaba hacia el cielo pues no tenía gafas, cosa que la confundió en gran manera. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando el inglés entró en el comedor.

-Hello-los saludó con una sonrisa antes de sentarse al lado izquierdo de María.

Hi Arthur-respondieron ambos. María se llevó la mano a la boca ¿Por qué había hablado en inglés?

Entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia sus manos. Su piel era blanca. Se levantó de un salto y corrió al baño pues conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano. Entró estrepitosamente y cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo sintió que iba a desfallecer. Esperaba ver su cabello castaño, su piel morena y sus ojos dorados pero en su lugar veía a una chica de largo cabello rubio, piel clara y brillantes ojos color caoba. Su grito de horror atrajo la atención de los dos rubios que corrieron hacia ella.

-Are you okay?-preguntó el británico asustado.

What's wrong?!-exclamó el estadounidense acercándose para ver si estaba herida.

-¡¿Donde fucking está mi cabello castaño y mis ojos dorados?!-exclamó frustrada y asustada. Para su sorpresa y disgusto, los dos hombres soltaron una carcajada.

-Mary, si quieres el cabello castaño solo tienes que teñírtelo-contestó el europeo poniendo los ojos en blanco- no sé por qué tanto alboroto.

Ambos regresaron a la mesa bromeando acerca de crisis femeninas y asuntos parecidos. María respiraba entrecortadamente mientras miraba su reflejo, esa no podía ser ella. ¿Qué había pasado? Debía ir a su país, debía saber qué pasaba!

Rápidamente corrió al estudio del estadounidense y encendió la computadora. En lo que encendía, caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro retorciendo sus manos. Finalmente se sentó y escribió "México" en el buscador. Una frase hizo que su mundo se tambaleara…

_Su búsqueda no dio resultados._

Su corazón se detuvo. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Dónde estaba su país? Con los dedos temblorosos escribió "Estados Unidos de América" y dio click al primer resultado.

_Estados Unidos de América es una república federal constitucional compuesta por 42 estados. La mayor parte del país se ubica en el centro de América del Norte, entre los océanos Pacifico y Atlántico, limita con Canadá al norte y Mexland al suroeste._

-Mexland?-murmuró ella horrorizada- Eso debía ser una broma, una verdadera broma. ¡¿Qué shit estaba pasando?!

-Mary!-una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y del shock. Era el europeo-Come on! Tu comida se enfría. Ya deja la computadora y termina de comer, miss…

La chica negó con la cabeza, con tantas cosas que le pasaban lo que menos quería era comer. Dio click al enlace que decía "Mexland" y esto la llevó a otra página.

_Mexland es un país situado limita al noreste con Estados Unidos de América y al suroeste con Guatemala y Belice. Idioma oficial: Inglés. Independencia del Reino Unido: Declarada- 4 de julio 1776/ Reconocida- 3 de septiembre de 1784. _

_Mexland tiene el puesto número 2 en PIB (PPA) y también 2° en PIB nominal. Moneda: Dólar americano, moneda que la comparte con Estados Unidos y Canadá. _

_Políticamente, Mexland es una república democrática, representativa y federal compuesta por 40 entidades federativas._

Entre más leía más le parecía que todo eso era una locura, simplemente no podía creerlo, esto debía ser un sueño muy raro inducido por el hechizo de Arthur. Sí, eso debía ser. La chica negó con la cabeza y apagó la computadora para ir a sentarse nuevamente en la mesa donde los dos rubios estaban platicando tranquilamente.

Bien, si este era un sueño, no había por qué preocuparse… solo debía esperar a despertar…

* * *

Hola a todos, Ghostpen reportandose con un nuevo fic extraño y retorcido salido de mi mente rara jeje

Espero que lo disfruten

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

María regresó a la mesa a terminar de comer con los rubios. En cuanto Arthur terminó, se levantó argumentando que debía irse pronto para llegar temprano a su isla y depositó un beso en la frente del estadounidense y la chica. Una vez que se fue, ella observó al gringo con curiosidad, quería saber qué había pasado y por qué era tan pequeño.

-Hey Alfred…-comenzó sintiéndose rara al no poder nombrarlo por su versión española que no lograba recordar- Verás, creo que me golpeé la cabeza ayer porque no recuerdo nada… ¿podrías ayudarme un poco?

-Of course, sis…-dijo él terminando de comer y se puso de pie para recoger la mesa. De verdad era desconcertante verlo tan pequeño y escuálido. Lo ayudó a recoger la mesa y ambos se sentaron en la sala- Antes que nada… ¿tienes resaca?

-What?! No seas, idiot-le gruñó ella sintiendo su boca extraña, esas palabras eran muy suaves para referirse al estadounidense pero tuvo que conformarse porque no recordaba otras- No recuerdo absolutamente nada, empieza desde que éramos niños…

-Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a Arthur, mi memoria no va tan atrás y las cámaras tampoco. Solo recuerdo que yo era las 13 colonias de Inglaterra y tú eras New Liverpool-comenzó Alfred pensando- recuerdo que ambos luchamos juntos por nuestra independencia porque su cejona majestad nos estaba aplicando impuestos hasta por respirar.

La chica iba procesando toda la información que recibía. Eso significaba que España nunca estuvo con ella cuando era pequeña, por eso no recordaba ni una sola palabra en español… Todo comenzaba a tener sentido. En parte. Conforme él narraba ese día, un extraño recuerdo, que parecía ajeno a su mente, la atacó.

_Flashback~_

_Estaba lloviendo… ella sujetaba un mosquete mientras Alfred hacía lo mismo. Él dio un paso al frente y pudo notar el ejército que los flanqueaba. Arthur estaba solo del otro lado y podía ver cómo le temblaban las manos que sujetaban la bayoneta. _

_-Mary…-él le había suplicado. Sus ojos estaban rojos pues se notaba que había llorado-Please… stop this… -el inglés había extendido una mano hacia ella pues esperaba que la joven traicionara la revolución y regresara a los brazos del Imperio Británico._

_-NO! ¡No la manipules, Arthur!-exclamó el ojiazul extendiendo los brazos para formar una barrera entre ellos- No somos tus colonias… a partir de ahora, escogemos la libertad… juntos…_

_-¡No lo permitiré!-gruñó el europeo y corrió hacia el americano que protegió a la chica devolviéndole el ataque. La bayoneta de Inglaterra terminó en el suelo y ambos le apuntaron con sus armas. Eso fue demasiado para Arthur quien se desplomó cayendo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente._

_Ese día fue cuando ella pasó de ser New Liverpool a ser Mexland._

_Fin del Flashback~_

-Le hice daño a Arthur…-comentó ella horrorizada llevando las manos a su boca cuando terminó de recordar algo que parecía un suelo pues había sido muy ajeno

- Jeje la verdad soy yo la mala influencia porque contigo era ligeramente más piadoso, fui yo quien quería libertad-confesó el rubio algo avergonzado- Yo te convencí que nos independizáramos pues temía que si lo hacía yo solo, te unieras a él y entre los dos me derrotaran… como ocurrió con Matt que se quedó neutral…

-You… fucking bastard!-exclamó ella furiosa pues quería mucho al inglés y le dolía haberlo herido de aquella manera. Le soltó un golpe en el brazo que probablemente le sacaría un moretón porque la joven ahora tenía más fuerza

-Ay! I'm sorry!-se disculpó el rubio- Por eso ya no quería contarte nada, siempre te enojas conmigo, molesta…-finalmente suspiró mientras ella se calmaba- ¿Quieres que te siga contando o mejor ya no?

-Yes… sigue…-aceptó María respirando entrecortadamente para relajarse notando con una sonrisa maliciosa como el brazo de Estados Unidos comenzaba a ponerse morado. Excelente, ahora tenía tanta fuerza como el ojiazul…

-Después de la independencia. Respetamos en parte la frontera que había establecido Arthur desde que tengo memoria…-comentó el con una suave sonrisa-recuerdo que él no quiso hablarnos por casi 100 años. Después de eso comenzamos a desarrollar nuestra economía, y Arthur no dudó en compartirnos todos sus experimentos e ideas de la revolución industrial.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. El estadounidense suspiró y fue a abrir antes de regresar con el canadiense quien saludó cálidamente a la joven y se sentó con ellos mientras abrazaba su oso.

-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Matt-¿De qué hablan?

-Es que Mary tiene resaca y le estoy refrescando un poco la memoria-contestó Alfred antes de ella le soltara una palmada en la cabeza- Ay! Ok ok mentí dice que se pegó en la cabeza y que ahora no recuerda nada… Auch! No necesitar recurrir a la violencia, mujer

-Mary! ¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó el ojivioleta- ¿quieres que te lleve al doctor? Podría ser grave si fue lo suficientemente fuerte para causarte amnesia

-Estoy bien, solo que me gusta escuchar la historia de mi vida-comentó María con una suave sonrisa. Tenía vagos recuerdos extraños de ella trabajando en las fundidoras de metal para construir ferrocarriles que fueran desde su país hasta el país vecino

-¿Ya le hablaste acerca de la reunión para unificar nuestra moneda?-preguntó el canadiense al ojiazul quien negó con la cabeza por lo que el recién llegado comenzó a hablar. La voz tierna del canadiense le trajo otros recuerdos que parecían estar escondidos en lo más profundo de su mente

_Flashback~_

_Ellos tres tenían cada quién su moneda. El dólar canadiense, el dólar estadounidense y el dólar mexlandense y era 1995. Acababan de llegarles la noticia de que los europeos habían creado una moneda que unificaría todo el sistema económico de la llamada Eurozona._

_-Nos ganarán a todos los inversionistas- había dicho Alfred algo alarmado cuando supo de la noticia-Debemos hacerles la competencia. ¿Cómo se llamará nuestra moneda?_

_-Pues si ellos le llaman Euro a su moneda por estar en Europa, nosotros deberíamos llamarla Ameri por estar en América-comentó el canadiense con una sonrisa sin embargo, los dos rubios lo miraron de manera extraña_

_-Yo propongo que siga siendo un dólar pues todos usamos dólares-propuso María tras un momento de pensar-Y podríamos llamarla Dólar Norteamericano. _

_-Perfect!-exclamó el estadounidense y comenzó a preparar todos los papeles. Finalmente en 1996 se instituyó el Dólar Norteamericano en la Bolsa de Valores Internacional volviéndose la tercera moneda más importante del mundo después de la Libra Esterlina y el Euro._

_Fin del Flashback~_

María comenzaba a pensar que debía investigar mucho pues a diferencia de una persona normal, ella debía recordar poco más de 400 años de vida.

* * *

Nota: Metí la pata en el capitulo anterior diciendo que la moneda de Mexland es el Dólar americano, eso involucraría a toda América, por eso aquí lo corregí, es el Dólar Norteamericano -Deal with it- XD

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

LadyLoba- No pasa nada feo, aun

Kayra- Gracias por leer y por tu comentario

Nymeria- jeje procuraré actualizar más seguido

Natsumipantoja- Ya lo verás, ya lo verás y ahora si recordé poner a Mattie jeje

Mary- Jejeje no llores, todo terminará bien...

Horus- Gracias por tu comentario

No olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

María decidió finalmente dejar de preocuparse por si la situación en la que se encontraba era un sueño o no, simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar. Subió a su auto en el garage de Alfred para visitar su país y saber que modificaciones había sufrido. Supo que era su auto porque encontró las llaves en su bolsillo y además era exactamente el modelo y el color que ella había soñado.

Una vez al volante, siguió las indicaciones para dirigirse al suroeste hacia la frontera la cual también tenía un cambio muy significante. Uno que hizo que casi se tallara los ojos para comprobar que no era una alucinación.

Simplemente no podía creerlo, en su frontera no había ningún muro. Tan solo había una aduana de paso pero eso era todo. Le era tan extraño y surreal, después de tantos y tantos años de ver el muro que separaba su país de EUA, casi lo extrañaba… casi…

Pero ahora tenía la enorme ventaja de que sus ciudadanos podían ir y venir del país gringo sin problemas. Esta era otra prueba de la igualdad que tenía con Alfred. Algo sorprendida aún, cruzó la frontera para ir a su propio país, le sorprendió encontrar a sus ciudades tan modernas.

Los rascacielos se alzaban con orgullo sobre las cabezas de la gente, las grandes industrias eran reconocidas mundialmente, había muchos autos nacionales y la ropa de marca dominaba el mercado. Las personas tenían la piel clara y los ojos de color. Todo parecía un sueño.

Se dirigió a la dirección que le había dado el estadounidense, no podía esperar a ver su casa mientras manejaba su auto último modelo. Las calles estaban muy limpias y llenas de turistas. Quizás le molestaba un poco que no hablaran español pero eso parecía lo de menos en aquellos momentos.

Entró a un lujoso suburbio viendo como las casas enormes de tenían un aire moderno. En cuanto encontró su casa, no lo podía creer. Definitivamente era muy diferente a la casa que tenía en la realidad.

Era blanca, grande y moderna. Una reja negra se encontraba frente a ella con un aire elegante. En cuanto el auto se acercó al portón, éste se abrió y ella pudo observar los jardines bien cuidados llenos de flores y dos fuentes de piedra junto a la entrada. La joven estacionó su auto y bajó mirando a su alrededor completamente emocionada.

El interior de la casa era mejor que el exterior. Tenía una sala moderna e impecable de tapicería negra, una cocina perfecta y bien equipada, el refrigerador estaba lleno igual que las alacenas. La recámara principal era hermosa, con muebles de caoba, cajones con joyas y maquillaje así como un closet a reventar de ropa a la moda.

Se asomó por la ventana y vio que tenía una alberca en el patio trasero. Todo era perfecto, no quería despertar de este sueño nunca. Casi grita de emoción al ver la sala de televisión con una pantalla enorme y miles de películas y series. Era increíble como su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados solo con tener a Arthur como su ex tutor.

Fue en ese momento que pensó en España ¿cómo había cambiado su vida al no tener una "Nueva España"? Se dirigió a su estudio sentándose en una linda silla de oficina. Tenía muchos libreros de caoba con libros de todos tamaños y colores así como un cuadro hermoso de un paisaje de flores. Abrió su laptop nueva y la encendió. Entró en su buscador favorito y buscó "España" antes de dar click en el primer resultado.

_España, también denominado Reino de España es un país soberano, miembro de la Unión Europea, constituido en Estado social y democrático de derecho y cuya forma de gobierno es la monarquía democrática parlamentaria. Su territorio está organizado en 17 comunidades autónomas y dos ciudades autónomas. Su capital es la villa de Madrid._

María se dirigió a la sección de historia a la parte que correspondía al periodo de la historia de Antonio de 1500-1600. El Imperio Español.

_Se denomina __Imperio español al conjunto de territorios de __España. Tras el Descubrimiento de América en 1492, España colonizó grandes extensiones de territorio en América, desde el actual Caribe, hasta Centroamérica y la mayor parte de Sudamérica. Todos estos territorios se integraron en la corona de Castilla y se organizaron inicialmente en dos virreinatos, el de la Nueva Toledo y el del Perú._

-¿Nueva Toledo?-se preguntó María tras leer eso algo confundida

_Nueva Toledo fue una entidad territorial integrante del Imperio español, establecida en gran parte de Centroamérica por la Corona durante su dominio en el Nuevo Mundo, entre los siglos XVI y XIX. _

La joven se dirigió a la página especial dedicada a la Conquista de América.

_La __conquista de América es el proceso de __exploración,conquistayasentamientoen elNuevo Mundo por España y Portugal en el siglo XVI, y otras potencias europeas posteriormente, después del descubrimiento de América por Cristóbal Colón en 1492. La Conquista dio lugar a regímenes virreinales y coloniales muy poderosos que resultaron en la asimilación cultural de los indígenas y su sometimiento a las leyes de las potencias conquistadoras._

_A lo largo de los años, la estructura de la división de América cambió de una potencia a otra. Inglaterra conquistó gran parte de Norteamérica desde el actual Canadá y Estados Unidos hasta Mexland mientras que España conquistó todo Centroamérica y Sudamérica con excepción de Brasil._

_El enriquecimiento de ambos países provocó una rivalidad sin precedentes entre ambos que desembocó en varias guerras por el control de mayor territorio en América._

-Pues nada es diferente a lo que yo había pensado, solo se pelearon tontamente por más territorio-dijo María encogiéndose de hombros y estuvo a punto de apagar la computadora cuando un link le llamó la atención: La conquista de Mexland. Dudó por un momento antes de dar click.

_La conquista de Mexland se refiere principalmente al sometimiento del estado mexica o azteca logrado por John David Barkley en el nombre de la Corona Británica. _

María suspiró aburrida mientras leía vagamente la información que era muy parecido a lo que había hecho España junto con Hernán Cortés en su realidad por lo que no le prestó mucha atención. Arthur había desembarcado en Veracruz blablaba recorrido hacia Tenochtitlan blablabla batalla blablabla.

Realmente no le gustaba saber de esa parte de su historia por lo que, por segunda ocasión, iba a apagar la computadora cuando notó algo extraño al final del artículo.

_De acuerdo a las estimaciones acerca de John David Barkley, los conquistadores ingleses eliminaron por completo a los tlaxcaltecas, texcocanos, huejotzincas, chalcas, cholultecas, aztecas entre otros pues no aceptaban la mezcla con los pueblos indígenas. Actualmente solo pueden encontrarse ruinas que se han convertido en sitios arqueológicos sin embargo no se ha hallado mucha información acerca de estos pueblos pues no hubo sobrevivientes. La poca información que se tiene se obtuvo por textos de la época escritos por Tom Milner, Gary Caulker y el mismo John David Barkley._

-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo que no hubo sobrevivientes?-el horror caló a María hasta lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Acaso Arthur literalmente había eliminado por completo todas las culturas indígenas que enriquecían su tierra en la realidad? Debía hablar con Arthur inmediatamente.

* * *

Hola, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo de ideas además de que he tenido tareas y miles de cosas que hacer.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	4. Chapter 4

María tomó el primer vuelo de Mexland a Inglaterra después de enviarle un breve mensaje al inglés anunciando que lo visitaría y que quería hablar con él. En cuanto el avión despegó, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedarse dormida. Pronto un sueño extraño inundó su mente, un sueño que parecía más bien un recuerdo…

_FLASHBACK_

_Ella estaba corriendo con un arma en la mano. A su lado, Alfred corría también mientras escuchaba como caían muchas bombas a su alrededor. María miró hacia el cielo y vio los aviones con la bandera nazi sobre sus cabezas. Ella había participado en la 2da Guerra Mundial y un estremecimiento le dijo que también lo había hecho en la 1ra._

_Alfred le había dicho que serían los héroes de esta guerra y ella así lo creía. Ella era la heroína del mundo y nadie se lo iba a negar porque quería ayudar a Arthur a defenderse del avance nazi y detener a Ludwig._

_Recordaba también como había terminado la guerra y esa mirada de odio y rencor que le había lanzado el alemán caído, hizo que se estremeciera…_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Una voz la hizo despertar y rápidamente se asomó por la ventana. Ya era de noche sobre Londres cuando finalmente aterrizó. El caballero inglés ya la esperaba en la sala de espera y ella lo abrazó con una sonrisa. Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y el rubio pidió un taxi.

-How are you, Mary?-preguntó tras una pausa con una débil sonrisa- Me sorprendió tu mensaje, espero que estés bien y que no sea nada serio-el tono del británico de pronto se escuchó como el de una madre preocupada. María sonrió débilmente, había escuchado miles de veces ese tono cuando Inglaterra hablaba con Alfred.

-Estoy… bien… I guess-respondió imitando su débil sonrisa sin darse cuenta. Ella ahora tenía una parte de esos modales ingleses tan peculiares. El taxi los guió por las calles de Londres hasta dejarlos frente a la casa del mayor.

Una vez que bajaron y que entraron a la casa, un aroma especial golpeó a la chica. Era una combinación de hojas de té con tabaco fino y un suave rastro de alcohol combinado con la loción británica que el ojiverde usaba. Ese olor le trajo recuerdos de cuando era una colonia.

_FLASHBACK_

_María estaba corriendo sobre el pasto descalza junto con Alfred hacia los brazos del británico que se abrieron para recibirlos. Ambos niños saltaron al mismo tiempo abrazándose al ojiverde quien los estrechó con fuerza. _

_-¡Volviste, Engwand!-gritó el ojiazul besando la mejilla del rubio quien sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba hacia la casa_

_-Te extrañamos, Artie…-dijo María besando la otra mejilla del mayor- ¿Qué nos trajiste?_

_-Les traje regalos especiales-Arthur entró a la casa que había construido en el territorio del americano y los bajó. Rápidamente se quitó la mochila para sacar algo pero se quejó levemente de un dolor en el brazo._

_-¿Engwand? ¿Estás bien?-preguntaron ambos preocupados más una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en la boca del mayor tratando de calmarlos. Antes de mostrarles sus regalos, se vendó el brazo. _

_-Muy bien, for my little princess-dijo y de su mochila sacó una pequeña corona de metal y un pequeño cetro. Ambos eran dorados y brillaban majestuosamente. _

_-Thanks, Artie-María agradeció el regalo abrazando al europeo con fuerza y se puso la corona con una sonrisa muy amplia._

_-and, for my little soldier…-dijo el inglés mirando a Alfred que estaba muy emocionado. Finalmente Arthur sacó una caja de madera de su mochila, en su interior tenía muchos soldados hechos del mismo material._

_-¿Son para mí?-preguntó el ojiazul con los ojos brillando de alegría- Thanks… son muy lindos… cada uno tiene caras diferentes…-los examinó sonriente. María los observó con una sonrisa._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Arthur preparó té para ambos y la invitó a sentarse en la sala. Una vez que ambos ocuparon sus lugares, ella lo miró sin saber cómo empezar.

-Uhm… Arthur… I… quería preguntarte por… well… por mi madre…-murmuró ella y notó perfectamente como el europeo apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza el asa de su tasa.

-Uhm… ¿a qué viene ese repentino interés, Mary?-preguntó él tratando de evadir el tema con otra pregunta.

-Solo dime… -pidió ella mirando a su ahora madre patria con un nudo en la garganta.

Arthur suspiró, ya le había explicado a la chica antes pero quizás lo había hecho de manera tan general que ella quería algo mas especifico. Tomó un trago de té para aclararse la garganta y comenzó

-Uff debió ser por 1500… -su voz era suave y monótona mientras Inglaterra entraba a sus recuerdos- el español acababa de anunciar que había encontrado un nuevo continente y yo fui de los primeros en empacar todo e ir al nuevo mundo a comprobarlo.

-Habremos viajado durante bastante tiempo, muchas naves no lograron llegar pero después de tantos percances, finalmente tocamos tierra en New Surrey-suspiró al recordarlo- Ahí fue cuando vimos a los primeros indígenas que nos dieron oro…

Justo en ese momento se movió incómodo en el sillón. María contuvo la respiración porque sabía que ese era el momento que ella no quería saber pero debía hacerlo.

-Los tomamos prisioneros a todos… -suspiró avergonzado- y pues… los obligamos a enseñarnos su idioma, a entender lo básico. Sabes que soy muy disciplinado y así nos tardamos un poco más pero todos aprendimos bastante. Ahora bien ehm… pues les sacamos la información y los matamos…

María no pudo evitar taparse la boca ante la imagen mental de los ingleses masacrando simples mensajeros del Imperio Azteca.

-Nos dirigimos sin dudar al centro de toda la riqueza dejando un camino de desolación a nuestro paso…-dijo él con un tono monótono. Y María pudo verlo bien, ellos eliminaron a todos los indígenas dejando en ruinas los monumentos arquitectónicos y quemando todo.

Todas las culturas sucumbieron por ellos, a diferencia de los españoles, ellos no hicieron aliados, ellos mataron a todos, ni siquiera los querían como esclavos. Era obvio que los consideraban tan inferiores que ni para eso servían. Varias lágrimas recorrieron las redondeadas mejillas de la chica al imaginar cómo su tierra se quedaba vacía poco a poco.

-Y… ¿luego que… pasó?-preguntó ella con la voz reseca tratando de dejar de llorar silenciosamente pero era muy complicado.

-Justo cuando llegamos al centro… conocí al Imperio Azteca-dijo Arthur perdido en sus recuerdos y suspiró- Citlalli…

* * *

Wow recibí muchas preguntas en sus comentarios, trataré de resolverlas poco a poco para agradecerles por comentar.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar.


End file.
